Happy Halloween!
by biggestotaku
Summary: Chii and Hideki go out trick-or-treating! Is this a trick or a treat?


oen bright morning hideki was off from work and it was halloween today. chii was hhaappy that hideki was off of work because it was the perfect day to...murder him. becuase he is the worlds alpha. chii was like "hideki, lets do fun halloweeniiiii stuff" and hideki was like "of course chii, lets heck first" and since chii was a good personcom or owever the fuck you spell it she oepned her legs and hideki took out his big wooping PENI and STUCK IT UP CHIi and then chii did that thing that happened when that guy tried to finger her? and then after that chii foudn a HUGE nife and cut poff his peni this made hideki furious "HIDEKI SMASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" HE SCREAMED AND THEN VIOLENTLY TOOK CHII BY THE NECK AND EVER SO GENTLY YANKED OUT HIS EUE CAREFULLY AND CHII WIRES CAME OUT BC U KNO SHES A COMPUTER?THEN HIDEKI WAS LIKE WAS CHII UR EYE WTF AND CHI DIDNT UNDERSTNAD BC IT WAS HE WAS LIKEM?WHAT AND THEN SUMOMO WAS LIKE WOAH HIDEKI DONT GO DOWN SOUTH GO UP NORHT. AND HIDEKI SMASHED SUMOMO AND SUMOOMO ATE THE K NIFE AND LAUGHED BC SHES A LIL BITCH WO EATS KNIVES YEA I SAID IT SHE FUCKIN ETA ETEM OK OLSTEHN ERE HIDEKI PICKED UP HIS PENNI FROM THE FLOOR AND BIT OFF THE TIP AND SPIT IT OUT BC IT WAS GROOSS BC HE DOESNT KNOW PROPER PERSONAL HEIGENETHEN CHII WAS LIKE HIDEKI AND PINTED AT THE PENI TIP ON THE FLOOR AND LAUGHED BC SHHE CAN AND THEN HER CLOTHES FLEW INTO THE SUN. AND HTEN HIDEKI WAS LIKE WAHT IS THIS THE REAL LIFE OR IT JUST FANTASY CAUGJHT IN A LANDSLIDE NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY OPEN UR EYES LOOK UP TO LE SKYES AND SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IM JUST A POOR BOY I NEED NO SYMPATHY CAUSE ITS EASY COME EASY GO LITTLE HIGH LITTLE LOW ANYWAY THE WIND BLOWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DOESNT RLY MATTER TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. then chii was like "hideki ur a shit singer bc hes from the country and he ahs a crounty accent even tho he doesnt? idk?idc. yeeeee y turn into a dog when u can eat a u. flag armin withe shota one ate the wwater and haru chan saqn senpai sama kun freak4d out and striped and jumped into te uping shota nagiasas mousths the tall ont witj brown hair tat played with a kitty watc and whispered wat a bunc of homokokos. kou came out an said wat u say bout me faghat. haru chan sam sama fun swam around in the nagiasas stomach. the shark boy ate everyone and everyone was in his body in his blood stream swimminb around and rei went into a coccoon on rins uvula and haru hhan sqam sempai was naked and dick soacked up water and grew as big as a dolphin get it yeah u fo it actually like literally turned onto a dolpine the dolpihhin4 ate rin and everones dick got shrunk into a ant and te ants swan away and noone had dicks anyore just ballsacks it was actually rly pretty i was there vfggggggggggggr-=y78 theN haru drowned wow how ironicnry whore guitar ed sheeran chiaki wig ed and al making out apparently irror foot maria wearing a dildro tv xbox but the glack one bc the white one is old but its better b i have one rigt yee lps idk y is tht even in here shit my stomach was hshwoing ew karkat mtn dew iTS NOT EVEN MOUNTAIN DEW ITS FUCKIN MTN DEW WHAT TEHE FUCKING HECK i said heck bc cursing is bad and its a sin bc i obv care sbout sinning sex is gross im like 2.87830 years young. chis nipples turned into gummy bears and then hideki ate sumomo was still smashed but she ate hthem to and then she ate out chi and then chii farTED AND IT STANK UP THE ENTIRE JAPAN. AND THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS DED. AND DEN HE TOOK A SHIT ON TEH FLOR AND ATEL TEH YOUITHISJD TIT. BC FUCK UUUMANG. SPOILER ALERT CHI IS A HOBBIT TEH END. 


End file.
